


Unpredictability

by MoonyKat



Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Biiiit Out of Character, Character Study, Fun Little Drabble, Gen, Self-confidence is Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:25:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyKat/pseuds/MoonyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki Louda understood that being a racer meant being a scientist and a businessman and an entrepreneur all rolled into one. Calculations were his forte, but his business persona had always needed a little work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictability

Niki Louda understood that being a racer meant being a scientist, a businessman, and an entrepreneur all rolled into one. Calculations were his forte, but his business persona had always needed a little work. Hence the reason he refused to join his father and his uncles in sitting on their asses in luxurious chairs specially designed for fat asses. 

At any rate, as a businessman he discussed his worth, compromised little, and aimed, with all of his considerable capabilities, for the highest yield, which roughly translated to a better time on the track, and winning as many accolades as humanly possible. Being a businnessman meant being a bit unrealistic sometimes, but his father had always told him that when working with money, the currency for hopes and dreams, you couldn't be realistic or you'd be out of the job. 

Having a certain mindset for taking risks and knowing the trajectory of those risks, every decision and obstacle they would hit and stumble over on the way down to the consumer, was a most unsafe quirk and a truly unrealistic way to make money. Niki understood that intimately. And profited immensely in terms of reputation, respect, and money. 

The greatest danger on earth existed in the form of the investment. Investing time, money, and heart into something that would bear no fruit, and ultimately destroy you. His own personal investment and risk, two things that Niki could calculate to the very last millimeter and were his life and love, the things he most valued because they defined his actions, grounded his decisions, and provided the calm he needed to identify and relish that perfect moment when everything came together: his theories, his compromises, his calculations, and his skills. Into one single clarifying moment where he could relax and feel the rumbling of the car go through him, the road beneath him bending to his will, everything becoming clear.

He donned his entrepreneurial hat when he needed to. Being a racer meant, in a lot of ways, selling himself. He marketed himself openly, but he accepted no real compromises because to accept compromise was to compromise himself and above all else, Niki knew how much he was worth. 

Had he become a businessman he would have made a poor one, but the business of racing was decidely different from the business of politics or economics. The business of racing was much more simplistic than that. At its roots, the business of racing was gut feelings and making yourself invaluable to others. It was what he could offer that attracted opportunity. His supply to a sponsor's demand. His skill to a Formula 1 race. His determination and drive to the demanding season. Niki didn't have the patience to be an accountant, the perfect manner to be a salesman, the charisma to be a politician, or the right set of skills to be an economist. 

But he did have a good mind and a great ass. Some racers couldn't even say that much.


End file.
